Untold Story
by dconanfamily
Summary: Vermouth membutuhkan bantuannya dan kali ini ia kembali menyanggupinya. Namun saat wanita itu melepaskan tembakan ke arahnya, disusul dengan kedatangan tamu yang tak diundang. Calvados hanya punya dua pilihan; dibunuh, atau bunuh diri. [Missing Scene, tragedy, OOC indeed]


**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan © **Aoyama Gosho**

* * *

 **Warning:**

 **Missing Scene** from minor character's point of view, semi-canon, maybe a bit **OOC**

* * *

 **Untold Story**

a fanfiction written by **mayecchi**

* * *

 _"Aku butuh bantuanmu."_ nada suara dari seberang telepon sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa wanita itu meminta bantuan. Lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Calvados mengangkat gelasnya yang berisi cocktail favoritnya, _French Kiss_.

Terdengar janggal memang ketika ia menyebutkan jenis minuman itu saat menyambangi bar baru, namun bar ini merupakan bar satu-satunya yang ia singgahi. Sehingga ia cukup memesan seperti biasa. Hobinya menikmati minuman ini biasa menjadi ejekan kawan seprofesinya, Korn dan Chianti. Namun bagaimanapun ia mencoba jenis lain, lidahnya tetap setia pada pilihannya.

 _"Calvados, kau dengar aku?"_ suara tinggi nan merdu itu menyadarkan lamunannya. Ia menghabiskan isi gelasnya dengan sekali tegukan.

"Ya." jawabnya sambil meletakkan gelas itu kembali. "Kapan dan di mana?"

 _"Malam ini. Akan ku kirimkan alamatnya."_ telepon diputus. Calvados menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ini akan menjadi malam terpanjang dalam hidupnya.

.

.

"Kau nurutin permintaan wanita itu?" tanya Chianti skeptis.

"Benar. Kau yakin?" sambung Korn sambil meletakkan senapannya. Mereka sedang berlatih menembak jarak jauh ketika Calvados datang mengambil perlengkapannya.

"Ya." jawabnya singkat sambil memasukkan beberapa handgun favoritnya.

"Emang butuh sebanyak itu? Kau itu mikir apa, sih? Nurutin wanita itu begitu aja. Lebih baik tunggu perintah langsung dari Gin!" seru Chianti sambil mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Sementara Korn hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Jangan sebut dia seperti itu, Chianti. Dan jaga bahasamu, tidak baik seorang wanita berbicara sekasar itu." ujar Calvados yang kini sedang memasukkan shot gun kesayangannya ke dalam tas alat pancing. Chianti membuang ludah.

"Persetan dengan itu! Buat apa kau turuti wanita itu? Mencari muka? Kau kan tahu dia tidak punya perasaan-"

"Chianti," tegur Korn pelan. Chianti mendecak kesal. Hal ini memang sering jadi perdebatan mereka. Chianti tidak suka bagaimana Vermouth memanfaatkan Calvados, karena wanita itu tahu betul perasaan Calvados padanya. Sementara Korn lebih mendukung Calvados mengejar cintanya, walaupun itu seorang Vermouth.

"Apa? Toh Vermouth memang tidak suka padanya." tukasnya disusul tawa mengejek. "Dia saja yang begitu bodoh, macam kerbau dicucuk hidungnya."

"Bicaramu kali ini kelewatan, Chianti." ujar Calvados sambil menyandang tas dan riflenya. "Aku melakukan apa yang menurutku benar, jangan mendikteku."

"Tapi-"

"Berhati-hatilah," gumam Korn sambil menepuk pundak Calvados. Pria tinggi itu mengangguk lalu menatap Chianti.

"Wish me luck." ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan pada wanita bermata kupu-kupu itu. Chianti memutar matanya sebelum kemudian menjabat erat tangan rekannya itu.

"Goodluck!"

.

.

Hembusan angin malam menusuk tengkuknya, Calvados merapatkan kembali jaketnya. Dinginnya udara malam itu tidak seberapa baginya yang sudah terlalu sering menghadapi Vermouth, wanita sedingin es. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran wanita itu. Instingnya sendiri bahkan menyuruhnya menjauhi wanita itu, namun apa daya hatinya telah terenggut sejak pertama mereka bersua.

.

.

 _DZING!_

 _Peluru tajam melesat menembus titik kecil di bagian dada manekin yang bergerak horizontal itu. Calvados mengusap dahinya sambil tersenyum bangga._

 _"Bravo, bravo!" seru Chianti sambil bertepuk tangan. Korn mengikutinya dari belakang. Calvados memperhatikan kedua rekan barunya ini, seorang wanita yang terlihat galak dan pria yang berwajah tidak peduli. Ia membungkukkan badannya, memberi salam._

 _"Yoroshiku," ujarnya sebelum dirangkul oleh Korn._

 _"Kau terlalu sopan." gumam pria itu. Calvados mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Walaupun mereka rekan, sesungguhnya Calvados tidak pernah bertemu keduanya sebelum ini. Sejak ia masuk organisasi ini, hanya Gin dan Vodka yang pernah ia temui._

 _"Hey, nama? Nama apa yang dikasih Anokata buatmu?" tanya Chianti sambil merebut handgun yang sedang dipegangnya._

 _"Eh!" dengan sigap ia kembali merebut handgun miliknya itu. Chianti menatapnya terkejut, seakan hal itu adalah hal yang tidak biasa dilakukan._

 _"Kau kenapa, sih? Tegang banget! Santai aja lagi," ledeknya sambil menjatuhkan diri ke sofa merah panjang di sudut ruangan._

 _"Jangan menggoda anak baru ini, Chianti." suara tinggi nan merdu itu terdengar dibarengi langkah kaki yang anggun. Tanpa melihat pun orang akan tahu wanita seperti apa yang memiliki suara dan langkah kaki seperti itu._

 _"Che! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" tukas Chianti sambil meludah. Calvados menoleh ke arah pintu mendapati seorang wanita berkebangsaan asing dengan rambut platinum blonde berjalan ke arahnya. Jaket kulit mengkilap yang melekat di tubuhnya, membentuk liuk indah sang pemilik. Kakinya yang jenjang dibalut celana kulit mengkilap, dengan sepatu boots berhak tebal._

 _"Hello," sapanya setelah menghentikan langkahnya. Calvados bisa melihat kedudukan wanita ini sepertinya lebih tinggi dari mereka, para sniper. Karena Korn dan Chianti terlihat sangat menjaga jarak dengannya._

 _"H-hello," sahutnya gugup. Vermouth tertawa mengejek._

 _"Gugup?" tanyanya. Calvados mengangguk. Tanpa diduga, wanita itu mengecup pipinya. "Temui aku di kamarku jika kau masih gugup." bisiknya tepat di telinga Calvados._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan, Vermouth!" amuk Chianti sambil melompat dari sofa. Vermouth menjauhkan diri lalu mengedipkan mata pada Calvados sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Ia tidak mengerti apapun karena itu semua terjadi begitu cepat. Namun kehangatan bibir wanita itu masih terasa di pipinya. Saat itulah ia sadar, hatinya telah terenggut._

.

.

"Apa-apaan," gumamnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sungguh tidak pantas rasanya mengenang masa lalu saat dalam misi seperti ini. Namun Calvados tidak dapat mencegah kenangan itu berputar di kepalanya.

 _CKIIITTT!_

Suara rem mobil yang sangat kencang disusul dengan mobil lain yang juga menghentikan kendaraannya dengan tiba-tiba mengusik ketenangannya. Calvados mengintip scopenya, melihat apa yang terjadi di bawah sana. Seorang wanita berkebangsaan asing dan berkacamata terlihat sedang berbicara dengan pria berkacamata. Calvados tahu Vermouth adalah salah satu dari mereka, namun ia tidak tahu yang mana. Penyamaran wanita itu begitu sempurna.

 _"Hahaha!"_

Suara tawa yang tidak familiar di telinganya terdengar dari bibir wanita berkebangsaan asing itu. Calvados langsung mencoretnya dari daftar kemungkinan penyamaran Vermouth. Karena biar bagaimanapun penyamarannya, caranya tertawa tidak akan pernah bisa berubah. Kini pandangannya tertuju pada pria berkacamata itu, yang kini wajahnya tidak setenang tadi. Ia semakin yakin pria itu adalah Vermouth yang menyamar.

 _"VERMOUTH!"_

Calvados melihat wanita bule itu menyudutkan Vermouth yang kini melepas penyamarannya. Rambut platinum blonde milik wanita itu berkibar tertiup angin laut. Calvados yang berada di salah satu kontainer di tumpukan atas langsung mengarahkan fokus riflenya ke arah wanita bule itu.

 _DOORR!_

Tembakan dari wanita bule yang ternyata agen FBI, Jodie Starling itu membuat handgun terlepas dari genggaman Vermouth. Calvados siaga menunggu aba-aba dari wanita itu. Ia melihat Vermouth mengangkat tangannya karena ditodong senjata oleh Jodie. Sebuah pesawat besar lewat tepat di atas mereka, bunyinya yang sangat keras bahkan membuat Calvados tidak dapat mendengar percakapan lewat transmiter.

 _"You guys! Come out and hold this woman!"_

 _"Now!"_

Calvados menekan pelatuknya, mengincar perut bagian kiri Jodie. Wanita bule itu limbung namun masih sempat bersandar pada mobilnya sebelum jatuh terduduk di samping mobilnya sendiri. Calvados tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya.

 _"Thank you, Calvados. Jangan dibunuh dulu ... ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada wanita ini..."_

Calvados mengangguk dengan refleks, padahal ia tahu Vermouth tidak bisa melihatnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir selama ini ia selalu menuruti wanita itu tanpa ia sadari, walaupun dua rekannya selalu menahannya sebisa mungkin. Namun ia tetap gigih ingin membantu Vermouth, apapun resikonya. Apa itu bisa disebut pengorbanan untuk cinta?

Calvados terkekeh pelan, menatap Vermouth dari balik _scope_. Hal romantis seperti itu tidak pantas ia pikirkan, terlebih saat sedang bekerja. Ia tidak bisa menerima kegagalan, apalagi dengan nyawa Vermouth sebagai taruhannya. Wanita itu memang sempat mengusir rekan FBI Jodie, dengan menyamar sebagai wanita bule itu. Namun tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada bantuan lain yang tiba di sana.

 _PRAANGG!_

Sebuah bola melayang dari dalam mobil wanita bule itu dan menghempaskan tangan Vermouth yang menggenggam _handgun_ , sekali lagi senjata itu terlepas dari tangannya. Calvados tahu wanita itu tidak pernah mengantungi banyak senjata, karena itu kini ia lebih siaga.

Seorang anak perempuan turun dari mobil, membidik Vermouth dengan jam di tangannya. Calvados kecewa melihat sinyal untuk menahan tembakan yang diberikan Vermouth. Ia merasa wanita itu kini dalam bahaya, walau ia tidak tahu bahaya apa yang mungkin terjadi. Namun ketika anak perempuan itu melepas penyamarannya, Calvados tahu apa yang membuat Vermouth menahannya.

Conan Edogawa. Calvados sering melihat wajah anak itu keluar masuk kantor Detektif Mouri, karena Vermouth pernah memintanya mengawasi tempat itu dan berpesan agar menghindari kecurigaan terutama dari bocah berkaamata itu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Vermouth begitu takut pada bocah itu.

Seorang anak perempuan yang berwajah sama dengan penyamaran bocah laki-laki itu kini datang. Calvados melihat raut bahagia di wajah Vermouth. Sepertinya wanita itu sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Bocah laki-laki itu jatuh tertidur setelah Vermouth menembaknya dengan jam tangannya sendiri, lalu wanita itu menodongkan pistol ke arah anak perempuan yang baru saja tiba.

 _"Welcome ... Sherry!"_

Sherry. Tentu saja ia mengingat kode nama itu. Diberikan pada anak ilmuwan yang menciptakan obat khusus untuk organisasi. Tapi ia mengingat anak itu berusia lebih dewasa. Namun mana mungkin Vermouth salah mengenali orang?

 _"Kalau kau benci, bencilah kedua orangtuamu yang mewariskan penelitian bodoh ini padamu.."_

Calvados menangkap gerakan kecil dari bagasi mobil wanita bule itu, kemudian tanpa diduga sesosok tubuh ramping melompat keluar dari dalamnya. Calvados menekan pelatuknya, mengincar kaki gadis berambut hitam panjang yang berlari di atap mobil.

 _"Tunggu! Calvados!"_

Vermouth terlihat gelisah, namun hal itu tidak menghentikannya. Ia kembali menarik pelatuk dua kali, namun gerakan gadis itu begitu cepat. Gadis itu menubruk dan memeluk gadis kecil berambut cokelat kemerahan itu dan melindunginya dengan tubuhnya.

 _"Kubilang tunggu dulu!"_

Desing peluru yang menggores daun telinganya membawanya kembali pada kenyataan. Wanita itu tidak pernah membutuhkannya. Dan ia pun sebenarnya sadar, wanita itu hanya memanfaatkannya dan tidak segan menghabisinya. Ia mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya, disusul bau tembakau yang dulu sering mampir di indera penciumannya. Ia tahu ini berarti petaka, kini hanya ada dua pilihan. Di bunuh, atau bunuh diri.

Sebelum ia sempat berbalik, rasa sakit yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata menyerangnya seiring dengan bunyi tulang kakinya yang patah. Ia mengerang kesakitan berusaha membalikkan badannya, dan sebuah lompatan kembali dilakukan penyerangnya yang kini mendaratkan kakinya di kakinya yang satu lagi.

 _Kratak!_

Kedua kakinya kini tidak bisa digerakkan. Rasa sakit membuyarkan segala akal sehatnya. Ia menggapai senjatanya, satu-satunya yang bisa ia gapai sekarang. Namun tangan lain mendahuluinya.

"Tenanglah," lelaki itu berjongkok di hadapannya, Shuuichi Akai. "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Sialan.."

Tentu saja ia mengenal Shuuichi Akai, pengkhianat organisasi yang ternyata anggota FBI. Ia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana berangnya Anokata saat mengetahui hal itu. Shuuichi Akai membawa semua senjatanya. Lalu meninggalkannya.

 _"MOVE, ANGEL!"_

 _DORR!_

Calvados mendengar suara tembakan dari transmiternya. Ia yakin Vermouth yang tertembak, karena ia mendengar erangan pelan di telinganya. Calvados mengerang mencoba meraih _handgun_ nya yang berada di saku jaketnya.

 _"Oke, Calvados... Kita serang dari dua arah!"_

"Vermouth, itu Akai!" serunya. Shuuichi Akai. Calvados yakin lelaki itu yang membuat Vermouth mengira itu dirinya.

"Sialan!" umpatnya. Ia menghiraukan rasa sakit di kakinya dan kembali berusaha meraih senjatanya.

 _BLEPP_

 _DORR!_

Calvados terbelalak. Barusan adalah suara _shotgun._ Ia tahu Vermouth dalam masalah besar. Ia menyesal tidak bisa berguna di saat yang krusial ini bagi wanita itu. Perlahan kesadarannya menipis. Terlalu banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Inikah ajalnya? Calvados meringis menahan sakit. Mengumpat dirinya sendiri yang berpikiran sempit. Di saat seperti ini ia malah menyesali tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada wanita itu, seakan ia menunggu kematian menjemputnya.

 _CKIIITTT GRRNGG_

 _DOORR!_

 _BLAAMMM!_

Hanya mendengarnya saja Calvados bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Vermouth melarikan diri dan menembak mobil yang satu lagi agar agen FBI tidak bisa mengejarnya. Vermouth meninggalkannya di sana, ia meringis menahan sakit di kakinya. Airmatanya mengalir, entah karena rasa sakit itu begitu tidak tertahankan atau karena hal lain. Calvados mengenggam _handgun_ nya. Jika ia hidup, para FBI itu akan mengorek keterangan darinya. Ia tidak yakin dengan kondisi mentalnya yang seperti ini, ia bisa menjaga rahasia organisasi.

Ia telah gagal dalam misi kali itu, ia tidak bisa membahayakan rekannya yang lain. Terutama Vermouth. Kini ia tahu bahwa yang selama ini ia rasakan bukan hanya sekedar kagum. Ia mencintai wanita itu.

Pilihannya kini hanya satu. Ia mengarahkan moncong senjata ke pelipisnya.

Ia memilih mengenang hari pertama ia melihat Vermouth sebagai kenangan terakhirnya sebelum ia menarik pelatuk.

 _DOORR!_

 **-end-**

.

.

.

.

Maaf agak gaje, ini fic idenya datang begitu saja. Saya bahkan ngetik awalnya cuma iseng doang. Jadinya ya begini ini. Tapi lumayanlah daripada akun ini kosong :')

Mau review boleh banget loh, di flame juga gapapa. Kami sudah biasa dihina dan dicaci. /apaini

Kami tunggu reviewnya, arigatoo~ :3


End file.
